A functionally graded HA/TiO2 ultrathin film (tens manometers), with a charged surface, on pure titanium Dental implant will be developed using functionally graded /self-assembled sol-gel coating process. A three-layer functionally graded coating structure which consists of sub-layers of 100%Ti - 0% HA, 50%Ti - 50% HA, and 0%Ti - 100%HA enhance the adherence of HA film to Titanium implant surface. Ionic self-assembled process provides ultrathin coating (tens nm or less) for each layer with positive/negative charged surface, this induces an early and accelerated osteoblast adhesion thereby reducing the healing time during implantation due to the maintenance of the rough surfaces of the commercial titanium implants and electrically polarization. Sol-gel low temperature processing yields pure HA coating, which reduce the dissolution of non-HA phosphate calcium in body solution. These advantages should benefit the patients with inadequate bones or significant load bearing implant designs, for whom no definite treatments are available.